


Choice, Our Choice.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Choices, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Happy Ending, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: “I love you, you know, and I will keep on choosing you, choosing us, always.” Julia nodded in understanding, hoping David knew she would do the same – she would always choose him. Always.





	Choice, Our Choice.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the works for a while now, and finally I finished it. Again, I am so bad at tagging, but I hope the story isn't too bad.   
> I feel like I may have some mistakes in this one, so if you find any, I am so sorry!

_‘I want you right beside me, not because it’s your job, but because it’s our choice.’_

David stood for a moment, his gaze switching between her face and their joint hands. He wasn’t sure how to take her words. It didn’t sound much like a declaration of love but in the weeks that he had spent with Julia Montague, he knew she wasn’t one for spelling it out. Clearly a fan of her private school vocabulary, it left David torn between leaving the room and shoving her back against a wall, just to see if she meant what she said.

Choosing the latter, he took a step forward, hands going to her hips, but instead of pushing her back, and making good use of the sofa behind her, he pulled her close, close enough to look into her eyes, to feel her breath on his skin, close enough to kiss her, but he didn’t. He just moved his hands to her back, watching her, waiting for her to say stop, to tell them they’re in public, to tell them that someone could walk in, but minutes passed, and Julia said nothing.

David couldn’t help the joy in his heart when more minutes went by and she was content being this close to him, his hands in her back, her hands on his chest, with the door unlocked, in a public place, moments away from Julia doing a speech that she hoped would further her career.

“You’re going to be late,” David whispered in her ear, he didn’t want to, but it was still why they were here and as nice as it was to hold Julia this close, he knew she would want to be our there speaking to her party.

But just as Julia opened her mouth to speak two things happened. A knock at the door and one of the loudest explosions that Julia had every heard in her life.

People often say that you don’t know what you would do in a certain situation until you were in it, and it was only now Julia was finding that out. Since the shooting she had thought about all the things people could do to her, blow her up being near enough top of that list, but as David pulled her through the corridors of St Matthews College, with Kim and Tom close behind them, she never thought she would feel the feeling of relief.

If they tried it once, maybe they wouldn’t try it again.

“You’re going to be okay now, ma’am.” She heard David tell her, his tone eerily similar to the one he used when they were in the car with bullets flying, she found herself waiting for something more to happen, for someone to die, to mourn the loss of someone else.

Julia didn’t remember much about getting into the car, other than David was sat next to her, Tom was driving, breaking just about every speed limit on the road, and Kim was speaking to someone, demanding a safe house, a doctor, and just about every available police unit to search for survivors.

It was only when her female protection officer said that word that it hit her. She was a survivor, first of a shooting, now of a bombing. Someone really did want her dead, but despite all of that she reached over to take David’s hand.

Despite the fact that people wouldn’t stop until she was six feet under, she still stood by her words, she wanted David to be sat in the back of the car with her, not because they were driving at 70mph to a safe house because someone wanted to blow her to the high heavens, but because it was his choice to be sat there.

“ETA seven minutes. Medics and the Superintendent are on their way, we’re getting reports that someone entered the auditorium with a brief case, moments later the place went up.”

Julia felt David squeeze her hand, she hoped that he remembered her words, how close they were in that small room before they were interrupted, she hoped he knew how thankful she was for him to have pulled her close and not walk away, because that was the only reason she was breathing right now.

\------

The safe house was everything she expected, tucked away on a small housing estate, tiny inside and bland, but then again, she assumed the budget didn’t extend to wallpaper, candles and the likes that people usually put in their homes.

“The medics will be here soon, they can check you over ma’am, once that’s done myself, and the rest of your protection team will look the risks and see what our options are.”

Julia nodded. “Thank you, Lorraine. Do we know numbers yet? Was anyone seriously hurt, or,” Julia didn’t want to finish that sentence, she may have been cold hearted, but she wasn’t heartless.

“I can get you a full update, ma’am, but right now, I can’t give you anything definitive.” Julia nodded in understanding.

 “Thank you, keep me in the loop.”

Julia watched her as she left the room, greeting David in the doorway, the small exchange before David was stood in front of her, looking her head to toe, checking from any injury, the fear flashing in his eyes as he caught sight of her gash on the side of her head.

“I’ve not fainted yet, so I think this looks worse than it is.” Julia told him pointing to her head.

“It’s still best you get it looked at, and try not to argue with the medical professionals, ma’am.” Julia chuckled, she was sure she could do that.

“David,” She began, but he’d already taken a step forward, being far too close to be professional, despite how many people were in the safe house, Julia could see that David didn’t care.

Then again, she didn’t either, it was the second time she’d come so close to death, the first time was harrowing enough, maybe that was why she spent the previous night thinking of ways to make this work, make them work, without him losing his job and without a scandal that would go down in history.

Maybe it was why she spent most of the morning choosing her words, saying them with as much confidence as she could, hoping David would see them as the closest thing to a love confession she could make herself say at such a time.

Maybe one day she would actually find the strength to say those three words, and she hoped it would be a time when David could say them back, but right now, with people wanting to take her out, standing in a safe house, looking at the man she had fallen for, she hoped he knew how much she wanted to say ‘I love you’ but couldn’t.

“Julia,”

\------

_‘Prime Minister Julia Montague is married. Yes, the Prime Minister tied the knot with her former bodyguard David Budd last month in a private ceremony in Scotland. When questioned about it outside the House of Commons yesterday, she said both she and her now husband made a choice, and that they are both very happy.’_

David watched as Julia’s eyes seemed glued to the TV.

“They’ll be running this story all day. Why don’t you come back to bed, it’s still early?” David suggested.

“Do you regret it? I mean, giving up your career for me? Being in the public eye so much? The children being in the public eye?” David moved to sit down on the sofa next to her.

“No. You said so yourself Julia, it was a choice. You wanted me right there beside you, not because it was my job, but because it was our choice, and I think that choice was made the moment we met.”

Julia chuckled a little. “I pulled you into this life,”

“I made a choice, love. I made a choice then, and I am still making it now. I choose to be here, I choose to have the kids here, I will keep choosing you.”

\------

Turning 50 was not something Julia wanted to think about, even if she was in an Italian villa with the love of her life, surrounded by sun, nature and good wine.

“You don’t look a day over 35, love. I don’t know why you’re worrying.”

“I’m not worrying, David,” She shot him a glare. “I just not excited at the prospect.”

David nodded in understanding. “Would a gift help?”

“Only if it’s more wine, and more sex.”

“Well, I can do both of those, I think. But I actually got you something.” Julia looked up at him from where she was sat by the pool, watching him as he brought over two glasses and a bottle of wine.

Sitting down next to her, he poured the wine first, something Julia assumed he’d learnt from her, but once that was done, he pulled a small box out of his pocket.

He didn’t say anything, he simply handed it to her, and watched, waiting for a reaction.

Julia opened the box, a little hesitant at first, but her face broke out into a small smile when she saw what was inside, something that would mean so much to her, and only be understood by five people at the most.

“I had a little help from some people, but it seemed fitting and sentimental, and Ella said if I got anything else it would be a major disappointment to both you and her.”

Julia laughed. “This is beautiful, and it is sentimental, already.”

Julia pulled the necklace out of the box, a silver chain with a small silver circular pendant hanging off it.

_‘Choice, Our Choice’_

Were the words engraved on it.

“I love you, you know, and I will keep on choosing you, choosing us, always.” Julia nodded in understanding, hoping David knew she would do the same – she would always choose him. Always.   

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I hope it's not too bad, just an idea that wouldn't leave me alone.


End file.
